


First Time Away

by SadieLou



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Baby, F/M, baby sitter, stupid happy wick, worried mama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-10
Updated: 2015-06-10
Packaged: 2018-04-03 18:10:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4110265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SadieLou/pseuds/SadieLou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Raven's first time away from baby Finn for a double date weekend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Time Away

Wick sat on one side of the booth table with Raven beside him, and Clarke and Lexa on the other. Frankly he was surprised they had even made it here. Ever since baby Finn had been born four months ago Raven hadn't really spent a lot of time away from the baby. Now they were going to be out for a couple hours, leaving Finn with Abby. Wick watched out of the corner of his eye as Raven continued to check her watch. Taking her watch hand in his he kissed it.

"He's fine." Wick assured her.

Raven scowled at first, then her features turned to worry again. Lexa took notice and immediately steered the conversation in direction of Raven's work, which she did on weekends still, glad that her boss Sinclair let her bring Finn. Soon it was halfway through dinner and Raven had seemed to forget she had a watch. After dinner the four went and saw a movie they had all been dying to see, Mad Max.

But finally it was time to head home and Raven began to get nervous again. By the time Wick pulled into the driveway she was twitching in the seat. Raven nearly ran to the unlocked door. Wick followed her inside, but paused to talk to Abby while Raven went right on upstairs to the nursery.

"How was he?" Wick asked.

"A little fussy, but all four month olds are." Abby grinned, looking to where Raven had disappeared.

"How much do I owe you?" Wick pulled his wallet out but Abby shook her head.

"Raven might as well be my daughter, and you my son in law. You don't owe me a dime." Abby kissed Wick on the cheek and slipped out the door.

Wick climbed the stairs and turned into the first door on the right. he stopped in the doorway to enjoy the view for a moment. Raven had picked up a sleeping Finn and held him against her chest, slowly rocking him. Even though her eyes were closed Wick could see the relief coursing through her, and that she was relaxed. Now he walked forward, wrapping his arms around his family and kissing the top of Raven's head.

"I can feel that stupid smug grin on your face Wick, wipe it off. You were just as worried as I was." Raven threatened in a whisper.

Wick just smiled more and pulled them closer. He was much too proud to admit she was right.


End file.
